staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 czerwca 1992
thumb|left|80px 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.40 Program dnia 9.45 Giełda pracy, giełda szans (cz. 1) 10.00 "Pod jednym dachem" (3) - "Wypadek" - serial prod. czechosłowackiej 10.45 Giełda pracy, giełda szans (cz. 2) 11.15 Kultura ludowa: Konteksty. Współczesne ośrodki w Polsce. Tkanina dwuosnowowa białostocka 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Lumen (4) 12.45 Rodzina rodzinie: Prawo do życia 13.15 "Zerwana nić" -film dokumentalny 13.35 Świat jest jeden: Lucia 15.05 Narodziny firmy 15.20 "Na Sybir!" - film dok. 15.40 Lumen (5) 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 A Vista - quiz muzyczny adresowany do młodych widzów 16.45 Kino nastolatków: "Partnerzy" (7) - serial prod. USA 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Klinika zdrowego człowieka: Przed wakacjami, czyli pierwsza pomoc 18.00 "Bill Cosby show" -serial komediowy prod. USA 18.30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Powrót premiera Jankowskiego 19.00 Dziesięć minut dla ministra pracy 19.15 Dobranoc - "Opowieści upierzonego węża" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Studio Sport: Finał Pucharu Polski w piłce nożnej 22.10 To nie jest sprawiedliwe: Dziecko w konflikcie z prawem 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 "Dom" (10): "Nie przesadza się starych drzew" - serial TP 0.20 Jutro w programie thumb|left|80px 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Rano 8.10 "Piłkarze" (2): "Pierwszy trening" - serial anim. prod japońskiej 8.35 Świat kobiet 9.00 Program lokalny 9.30 Rano 9.40 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 10.00 CNN 10.15 Gospodarka USA - serial dok. prod. USA 10.45 Rano 15.45 Powitanie 15.50 "Piłkarze" (2): "Pierwszy trening" (powt.) 16.15 Studio Sport: Geni. set, mecz - magazyn tenisowy 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Meandry architektury: Wysoko czy nisko 17.00 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 17.05 Wojciech Fangor: Notatki z wystawy - film dok. 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Dick Turpin" (5-ost.) - serial prod. USA 19.00 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 19.20 Aktualności - wywiad Dwójki 19.30 Klejnoty w koronie - program o arcydziełach rzemiosła artystycznego ze skarbca Muzeum Sztuki Użytkowej w Poznaniu 20.00 "Odlecieć stąd" (1) - serial obycz. prod. USA (1991) 20.55 Miniatury: Artystyczna ceramika europejska w zbiorach polskich 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Ekspres reporterów 22.00 Rewelacja miesiąca: Rossini w Wersalu 23.40 Nowa rzeczywistość artystyczna 24.00 Panorama thumb|left|80px 17.30 Program na dziś 17.35 Piosenki na życzenie - oferta 17.40 Trójka dla najmłodszych - Oczko 17.45 Film dla dzieci 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.20 Blok promocyjno - reklamowy 18.30 Jeden przeciw wszystkim - teleturniej 18.45 Studio TV Lublin 19.00 Przygody pana Michała (odc. 8) - Azja, syn Tuhaj - Beja - serial TP 19.30 Piosenki na życzenie 19.40 Gość Trójki 20.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 20.10 Układ krążenia - serial TP 21.30 PANORAMA LUBELSKA thumb|left|80px 14.00 Tele 5 - program dla dzieci 17.30 Dziennik TNL 17.45 Uśmiechnij się - program rozrywkowy (z tłumaczeniem) 18.30 Rob-show - program na żywo: lista przebojów ROCK-TOP - '20, kulturystyka, rozmowa z Kazem Ostaszewiczem, magazyn sayryczno-muzyczny, Jarek Kozidrak i jego goście, bezpłatny koncert życzeń, konkursy z nagrodami 22.00 Lotniskowiec - film sens. prod. USA (z tłumaczeniem) 23.35 Program publicystyczny 23.45 Dziennik TNL 24.00 - 6.00 Zakończenie programu, a potem retransmisja Super Channel thumb|left|80px 7.00 Zazdrość - serial 7.50 Letni poranek z RAI UNO 10.00 Wiadomości 10.05 Dziewięć wcieleń szeryfa - film 1959 11.55 Zabroniono tańczyć - seria; 12.25 Pogoda 12.30 Wiadomości 12.35 Kobieta z kryminału - serial 13.30 Wiadomości 14.00 Człowiek z Hongkongu - film franc., 1966 15.40 Big! - program dla dzieci 17.00 Dziewczęta dla przyszłości dla jedności 18.00 Wiadomości 18.10 Oczekiwanie na szczęście 18.20 Blue Jeans - film 18.50 Świat, Ziemia, przyroda, człowiek - dokument 19.40 Nos Kleopatry 19.50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20.40 Święto lata - płyta lata '92 23.00 Wiadomości - nocna linia 23.15 Sportowa środa: Mityng lekkoatletyczny w Bolonii 0.00 Wiadomości i pogoda 0.30 Spotkanie w kinie 0.40 Sportowa środa: Boks - mistrzostwa Włoch thumb|left|80px 5.30 Victory with Morris Cerullo - mag. religijny 6.00 Super Shop 6.30 Business Insiders 7.00 Business Today 7.30 Europe Reports 8.00 Wiadomości ITN 8.30 Opel Supersports News 8.35 Hello Austria, Hello Vienna - pr. edukacyjny 9.30 Super Shop 10.30 The Mix 11.50 Music News 12.00 Super Shop 12.30 Touristic Magazine - mag. turyst. 13.00 Japan Business Today 13.30 The Science Show - mag. naukowo-techn. 14.00 All Mixed Up - teledyski, rozmowy, ciekawostki muzyczne 14.50 Music News 15.00 Wanted 16.00 On the Air 17.50 Music News - inf. muz. 18.00 Wyatt Earp - serial 18.30 I spy - serial 19.30 Inside Edition 20.00 Prime Sport - mag. sportowy 21.00 The Travel Magazine 21.30 Financial Times Business Weekly 22.00 Wiadomości 22.30 Opel Supersports News - inf. sportowy 22.35 Europe Reports - sprawy europejskie 22.45 USA Market Wrap - biznes amerykański, notowania z Wall Street 23.00 The Violent Ones - film USA thumb|left|80px 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Lamb Chops Playalong - prowadzi Shari Lewis 10.30 Teleturnieje 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz., USA 12.00 The young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere - serial obycz. 14.00 E Street - serial obycz. 14.30 Lunchtime - talk show 15.30 Another World - serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life - serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes - serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 19.30 E Street - serial obycz. 20.00 Alf - serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera - ukryta kamera 21.00 Battlestar Gallactica - serial s-f 22.00 Chances - serial obycz. 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 Doctor Doctor - serial komediowy 24.00 Tattingers - serial obycz. 1.00 Telegazeta thumb|left|80px 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Triathlon w Nicei 9.00 Zawody lekkoatletyczne w Niemczech, kwalifikacja do olimpiady 10.30 Go - magazyn motorowy 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Snooker 14.00 Barcelona 1992 - magazyn olimpijski 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Zawody samochodowe o Puchar DTM i Porche Carrera, Nurburgring. Niemcy 16.30 Żużel, ćwierćfinały Indywidualnych Mistrzostw Świata, finał skandynawski 17.30 Wyścigi samochodów turystycznych, Mistrzostwa Australii 18.30 Bowling, Otwarte Mistrzostwa Holandii 19.30 Renault show jumping, Bethune we Francji 20.30 Formuła 2, Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii, Donington 21.30 Tengo, czyli tenis i golf 22.00 Golf, Otwarte Mistrzostwa USA 23.45 Golf PGA - przegląd tygodnia 24.00 Żużel, Szwecja-Dania 1.00-2.00 Zawody samochodowe o Puchar DTM i Porsche Carrera Nurburgring thumb|left|80px 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje zespołów OMD i Tears for Fears 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 18.30 MTV Prime - najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV - widzowie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted - popularni artyści, fragmenty koncertów; rozmowy w studiu 22.00 MTV' s Greatest Hits - największe przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Post Modern - znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 2.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą thumb|left|80px 6.00 Wiadomości poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall - serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni - serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby - serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe - telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie - serial USA 13.15 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14.00 Wimbledon '92 - relacja na żywo z Londynu 19.15 Explosiv - magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial RFN 20.15 Zamek. nad jeziorem Worther - serial RFN 21.15 Na śmierć i życie, czyli policjanci w akcji 22.15 Stern TV - magazyn telewizyjny 23.00 Właśnie Alaska - serial USA 23.55 Wiadomości 0.05 Airwolf - serial USA 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzin? - serial USA 1.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 2.30 Owen Marshall 3.30 Airwolf 4.30 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina 5.30 Po godzinach - magazyn z Ameryki thumb|left|80px 6.00 Guten Morgen - tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial komed. USA 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Die Goldene Hitparade der Volksmusik - variete 9.55 Morituri - amer. film fab. 11.55 Glucksrad - gra 12.40 Tip des Tages - porada dnia 12.45 Tele-Borse - notowania giełdowe i wiadomości 13.35 Cote Quest - serial 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial komed. USA 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Hotel - serial familijny, USA 16.00 MacGyver - serial USA 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! - gra 18.15 Bingo - gra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad - gra 20.05 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Sztuka teatralna "Der fidele Hausi" 21.55 Akut - afery, analizy, argumenty 22.25 Schreinemakers live - show 23.30 EM-Fussballmagazin - Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej 23.55 The Outcast - western prod. USA thumb|left|80px 7.00 Journal Televisé Francais 7.40 Méthode Víctor 7.55 Clin d'Oeil 8.00 Journal Televisé Canadien 8.20 Afliches. 8.25 Flash TV5 8.30 Selection one World Channel 9.00 Objectif Europe 9.30 Pyrénées, Pirineos 10.00 Paroles d'Ecole 10.30 Découverte 11.00 Objetif Jeunes 11.30 Génies en Herbé 12.00 Flash TV5 12.05 Megellan 12.15 L'Ecole des Fans 13.00 Journal Televisé Francais 13.30 La Bonne Aventure 14.00 Caracteres 15.15 Viva 16.00 Journal TV5 16.15 Magazines 17.10 Bonjour, Bon appétít 17.40 Méthode Victor 18.00 Questions pour un Champion 18.30 Journal TV5 et Météo 18.50 Affiches 18.55 Clin d'Oeil 19.00 Montagne 19.30 Journal Televisé Suisse 20.00 Temps Présent 21.00 Journal Televisé Francais et Météo 21.30 Théátre Francophone 23.00 Journal Televisé Francais 23.20 Ex-Libris 0.10 1, 2, 3, Théátre thumb|left|80px 7.30 BBC Breakfast from London 10.05 TBA 10.30 Hot Chefs 11.00 BBC News from London 11.05 Playdays 11.25 TBA 11.35 Beautywise 12.00 BBC News from London 12.05 Travel Show Guides 12.35 TBA 13.00 BBC News from London 13.05 Summer Scene 13.55 World Weather 14.00 BBC News from London 14.30 TBA 15.00 Public Eye 15.30 Mastermind 16.00 A bear behind 16.10 Chucklevisíon 16.30 Watt on Earth 16.45 Activ-8 17.10 TBA 18.00 Great expectations 18.30 TBA 19.00 BBC News from London 19.30 TBA 20.00 Fighting Back 21.00 BBC World Service News 21.30 Russ Abbott Show 22.00 Boys from The Bush 22.50 Town Hall 23.30 Newsnight 0.15 World business report 0.45 Close Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niezależna Lublin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Channel z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World Service Television z 1992 roku